Electronic devices are sometimes fabricated with intricately patterned complex film stacks of organic or reactive materials. Organic light-emitting diode displays, for example, may be made from thin layers of organic and reactive materials such as calcium, barium, and cesium fluoride, among others. To form the electronic devices, active devices of these complex film stacks commonly must be aligned with other components of a circuit.